


Rubies // Red

by diaryofageekgirl



Series: Femslash February 2021: All That Glitters... [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bloodplay, But just a little, Collage, Cover Art, Cunnilingus, F/F, Femslash February, Magic, Vaginal Fingering, magic-powered orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29164686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diaryofageekgirl/pseuds/diaryofageekgirl
Summary: A game of cat-and-mouse between the most powerful witch in the world and a Hindu goddess. Who knew such dangerous endeavours could have such positive results?
Relationships: Kali/Rowena MacLeod
Series: Femslash February 2021: All That Glitters... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140926
Comments: 9
Kudos: 6





	Rubies // Red

**Author's Note:**

> It's the most wonderful time of year once more! Happy Femslash February everybody! Have some smut to celebrate.
> 
> I don't have a particular point in time in mind for when this fic is set - just that it's before Rowena dies and becomes Queen of Hell is season 15.

Laguna Beach was one of Rowena’s favourite places in the United States. Its lovely warm climate and beautiful beaches were significantly more relaxing and luxurious than bonnie old Scotland, and an abundance of art galleries and museums provided quality entertainment in the form of schmoozing her way in with the rich folks of California. She’d spent the past couple of days there on a well-needed vacation, but there was one other attraction that had drawn her sights to the west coast.

The sun slipped down over the horizon, setting the ocean aflame in orange and pink and painting the sand golden. She turned her attention away from the beauty of nature as night fell, and made her way through the streets of the city to her goal.

Rowena hadn’t lived as long as she had by being sloppy; it never hurt to have precautions in place, and precautions for those precautions to boot. Whispers made their way through every grapevine, talk of archangels and gods and every other powerful player on the chessboard a woman could think of. She wasn’t overly concerned. She was, after all, a powerful player in her own right, and had more than a few tricks up her sleeve. She had figured out a protection spell years ago, one that was stronger than any other magic she had done, but hadn’t ever been able to cast it. Not when she didn’t have access to all of the necessary components.

Which was what had brought her to Laguna Beach in the first place. Her high heels clicked on the sidewalk as the sun dipped lower, the sky around her growing darker but the light from the horizon searing from the corner of her vision. As she rounded the corner, she found what she’d been looking for.

To the unaware, the little yellow building looked like any other house, if a little quaint and old-fashioned, with a beautiful garden. And, technically, that was true. But Kali Mandir was no ordinary house. It was a house of worship, a shrine of devotion, a temple to a goddess. Rowena’s lips curled in a cat-like smile as she stepped up to the door and rang the bell.

She was greeted by an old Indian man even shorter than she was, with a shock of white hair in stark contrast to his wrinkled brown skin, and a pair of wire-rimmed glasses perched on his nose. He squinted up at her as he opened the door, and she watched as his expression lifted in recognition.

“Ah, you must be Miss MacLeod,” he said. He pulled the door farther open and gestured for her to enter. “Come in, come in, please.”

“Thank you, dear.” Rowena slipped through the door, which closed behind her with a soft *click*. The man gestured to a cushioned bench just inside the entryway. She sat and slipped her heels off. “I apologize for the late appointment; I know you’d probably prefer to close up for the night, maybe get to bed early.”

“Not to worry, Miss MacLeod. As long as people seek to worship the Divine Mother, our doors are open.” His eyes twinkled over the top of his glasses. “Just not on Mondays through Thursdays.”

Rowena chuckled good-naturedly at the joke. As she stood up, the man held a hand out to her to help. She took it, more out of perfunctory manners than actually wanting help.

“We have offerings here if you need them, Miss.”

“Ah, I brought my own,” Rowena said, patting her large carpet bag, “but thank you, dearie, that’s very thoughtful.”

He tipped his head. “Very well then. The shrine is just through here,” he said, and gestured with one hand through a doorway. “I’ll leave you to your meditation. Take as long as you need.” With that, he turned and walked further down the hallway into the rest of the house, leaving Rowena alone.

She slowly entered the aforementioned room; it had clearly once been a kitchen, if the marble countertops and high cabinets were anything to go by. All the appliances had been removed at some point, and the majority of the floor space was taken up with a white and red and black shrine. It sat on a raised platform of white and black marble that shone in the light. The shrine itself sat on a pedestal of black marble, with a small platform at the front that housed photographs of spiritual leaders. Above them stood the main shrine, four white pillars that reached up and joined in intricate architecture. The shrine was festooned with small statues and bouquets of flowers, no doubt left by other worshippers.

In the centre of the four pillars was the Divine Mother herself – or, at least, a statue of her. She looked every bit the goddess that she was, with blue-black skin and four arms and an elegant headpiece of gold. The flames of several nearby candles flickered, casting wild shadows on her skin.

Rowena dipped her head and lowered herself to her knees. She popped open the fastenings of her carpet bag. A simple enchantment on the bag allowed her to carry anything of a reasonable size without running out of room, as well as making sure that whatever was placed within stayed completely intact. No chance of anything getting mushed or bent or broken.

It wouldn’t do to give a damaged offering to a goddess.

Rowena pulled several offerings from the bag, placing them before her at the shrine one at a time: a wreath of red hibiscus flowers, stems already removed; a plate of chocolate _peda;_ a gold goblet, which she filled with red wine; and a fat red candle, which she lit with a spark of magic. She stood to drape the flowers around the statue’s neck, then settled back on her knees again.

She closed her eyes and breathed deep, the scent of burning candles and bitter wine filling her nose. She let her muscles relax as she focused on her breathing, on the beating of her heart. Without opening her eyes, she dipped her middle finger into the goblet of wine and leaned forward to draw with it a triangle, which pointed to the statue. As she drew, she called upon the goddess:

“ _Om Adhara Saktaye Namah._

_Om Kurmmaya Namah._

_Om Anantaya Namah._

_Om Prthivyai Namah._ ”

Her hand moved back to the goblet of wine, but this time she dipped her ring finger in it. She placed the finger to the centre of her forehead, and spoke once more:

“ _Om Krim Kalikayai Namah._

_Om Hrim Srim Krim Paramesvari Kalike Svaha._

_Om Kali MahaKali Kalike Papaharini Dharmarthamoksade Devi Narayani Namostute._ ”

She kept her eyes closed and continued to breathe deeply. She let her mind go blank, only allowing the sensations she felt around her to touch her thoughts. Rowena didn’t have a perfect sense of time, but she knew it wasn’t long before she felt a presence join her in the room.

She opened her eyes and took in the visage of who she knew must have been Kali; dark hair, warm brown skin, and sharp eyes greeted her. The goddess sat upon the shrine where the statue had once been. She was dressed in a scarlet blouse and black slacks, and gold and ruby bangles adorned her arms. The wreath of flowers that had once been draped around the statue now rested around her neck.

Kali tipped her chin up. “What reason could a witch possibly have to call upon me?” Rowena opened her mouth to answer, but Kali held up a hand to stop her. “Don’t play coy; I could feel your magic from the moment you entered this temple. What do you want?”

Rowena tipped her head in acknowledgement and slowly stood.

“I require your assistance for a spell, if you would be so kind as to offer it.”

Kali arched a brow. “What kind of spell?”

“Nothing dangerous, I assure you,” Rowena purred, the tiniest of smirks tugging at the corners of her mouth. “Just a simple protection spell – a girl can’t be too careful these days.”

“You require the aid of a goddess for a “simple” protection spell?” Kali’s voice betrayed no emotion whatsoever as she stepped down from the shrine, except for perhaps a hint of annoyance. Rowena’s smirk grew.

“Well, what’s simple for me is a wee bit more difficult for most other witches.” She straightened and tilted her chin up, adopting a more business-like veneer. “There’s only one ingredient I’m missing: the blood of a goddess.”

Kali’s other brow shot up to join the first. “You would be so presumptuous as to demand I give up my blood to you? In my own temple?”

Rowena grinned again; this game of cat-and-mouse they were playing was more delectable than any lover she had ever had before. She spread her hands placatingly.

“I would never _demand_ such a thing, and certainly not of a being of your stature.” She slipped a hand into her bag and pulled out a pair of elaborate glass vials. “Blood for blood – I’ll give you a vial of mine in exchange for a vial of yours. Think of it as insurance,” she said, smiling like a fox. Or a cat that ate the canary.

Kali stepped closer to her, power and heat radiating from her form. Her eyes narrowed as she studied Rowena.

“You would give to me an offering of blood?”

“From my understanding, it _is_ traditional, if a little old fashioned.” Rowena’s gaze sharpened. “And I’ve heard a thing or two about what you can do with blood. I believe that’s a fair trade.”

Kali stood before her, just a scant few inches between them. She reached out and placed two fingertips under Rowena’s chin and tipped her chin up. Her thumb rested in the dip of Rowena’s bottom lip, and for the first time in their encounter, the goddess smirked, dark and dangerous.

“I believe that you can do better than that.”

Rowena felt a surge of power and the warping of space around her, and in that moment realized that she wasn’t the cat in this game; she was the mouse.

A huff of breath pushed its way out of her as she fell; in the moment of Kali transporting the two of them, she went from vertical to horizontal. A quick glance around at her surroundings made it clear that the two of them were now in an incredibly luxurious hotel room – judging by the moonlight coming in through the window, they were still in California. And speaking of her company –

Kali stood at the foot of the (huge and plush) bed, looking down on Rowena with the faintest of smiles and a hunger in her eyes. She reached up and pulled her blouse off over her head without a word, her brassiere following quickly after. Rowena pushed herself up so that she was propped up against the pillows and watched as the goddess bared herself before her.

Kali stepped out from her slacks, pooled on the floor, and arched a brow down at Rowena.

“Well? Do you expect me to do all the work myself?”

Rowena needed no more invitation than that. With a sly grin, her eyes flared violet and she swept a hand over her body. As it travelled, her clothes disappeared, banished to a location where they would be less inconvenient.

“Not at all, darling. Just appreciating the view.”

Kali narrowed her eyes at her once more, and in a heartbeat Rowena was again flat on her back on the bed. This time, however, Kali straddled her hips, her hands braced on Rowena’s shoulders as she loomed over her.

No, wait, her hands were on her hips. No, they were on her shoulders, slipping down past her collarbone. They were sliding down her thighs.

Rowena watched as Kali’s skin melted from brown to a deep blue-black, and with a flicker, two extra arms appeared, these ones wrapping around her thighs and pulling them apart. At the same time, her other hands cupped her breasts, pinching and teasing at her nipples. One hand seared with heat, the other prickled with icy cold. Rowena arched her back and gasped, already so close to being overwhelmed. She looked down at where Kali rested between her legs; the goddess looked back at her, predatory and dangerous and oh so enticing.

“You would give me your blood? Then let us get your blood flowing,” she purred, and leaned in to lick a broad stripe up Rowena’s cunt, ending it with a flick against her clit. Rowena gasped once more, her head falling back against the pillows.

Kali continued to lick, her tongue spearing into her entrance and her nose nudging at her clit. One of her lower hands slipped two fingers alongside her tongue and curled them inwards, rubbing at Rowena’s inner walls. She felt herself grow slick, the throbbing heat grow more and more insistent. One of her upper hands, the burning one, stayed where it was, toying with her nipple and occasionally switching to the other breast before switching back again, the pattern at random so that Rowena couldn’t brace herself for it. The icy hand made its way up to the back of her head and fisted itself in her hair and pulled. The strain as well as the bite of frost prickled her scalp, sending waves of pleasure through her.

Rowena panted, barely hanging on for the ride. “This seems… a little unbalanced… doesn’t it?” Her eyes flared violet again, and she reached down to pull Kali up towards her. When her fingertips touched the goddess’ skin, her magic arced like lightning, sparking and igniting along her form and through her flesh. She felt as much as heard Kali groan against her cunt as the impulses flared from her magic, creating a feedback loop; everything she did to Rowena, she could feel as if it was being done to her in turn.

Kali surged upwards, capturing Rowena’s lips in a bruising kiss. Her fourth hand, which had simply been holding Rowena’s hips down, dove in to rub circles into her clit. Kali bit at her lips, drawing blood and sending little bursts of pain and pleasure through Rowena as she slipped a third finger inside her.

Rowena moaned, but held concentration on her spell. The arcane electricity sparked and flared and Kali moaned, deep and broken. She twisted Rowena’s nipple viciously, and both of them cried out in unison. Rowena clutched at the sides of Kali’s face, breathing heavily but never getting enough breath. She kissed her again, her tongue sliding in to Kali’s mouth.

There were stories of how Kali slaughtered legions of demons, of how she made sure to drink every drop of their blood so that they would not be reborn. She could feel the fire and bloodlust on her tongue as they battled, could taste the ferocity of the woman above her. Kali growled and pulled Rowena’s hands from her face, dropping the grip she had on her hair. Instead, that hand pinned both of Rowena’s to the headboard. Kali grinned and rocked the two of them together, her hands still between them providing an ample target to grind against.

The hand that was on Rowena’s breasts moved, lightly scratching her nails against her skin as it moved to her sternum. Kali pressed down one nail, and dragged it down the centre of Rowena’s torso. Rowena gasped at the sudden blooming pain as blood welled up along the line Kali drew, deep crimson against her pale skin. Kali leaned down and licked it up, her dark eyes never once straying from Rowena’s as she did.

It was all too much to handle, too many sensations at once, too much pleasure to contain. With no warning, Rowena felt the pressure build until she crested the wave, coming with a sharp cry. Her magic flared, and she heard a sharp curse in Hindi that trailed off into a satisfied groan. Exhaustion overtook her, and but a few moments later Rowena collapsed into sleep.

She woke to the sunlight streaming in from the windows. She groaned as she sat up, now underneath the covers instead of splayed out on top of them. She squinted in the morning light and looked around the room, but no trace of Kali remained.

Then, her eyes landed on the bedside table. Two glass vials sat there, one empty, the other filled with dark crimson blood. One gold and ruby bangle encircled them, and a folded square of paper was tucked beneath it. Rowena shuffled to sit sideways on the bed and unfolded the note.

_For insurance. I expect you to return this to me when next we meet._

Rowena’s lips curled in a self-satisfied grin. Perhaps it was a fool’s errand for this mouse to willingly run back to the cat, but oh, what delicious foolhardiness it was.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: Rubies symbolize passion, leadership, love, power, and blood. They have also been known to be given as offerings at Hindu temples, particularly to Krishna.
> 
> The Kali Mandir in Laguna Beach is very real - you can learn more about it [here](https://kalimandir.org/)! The invocation/prayer that Rowena uses, I pulled from [here](http://sharanya.org/mandala/kali-puja-for-home-use/), though I don't know how accurate it is.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
